Taylor gets a Bodyguard
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: After a tragic accident, one author makes a deal they don't understand and end up in the worm universe, stuck as Taylor Hebert's bodyguard, emotional counselor, in house assassin. Basically you name it, and the Newley christened Moira Grey is now it for one Taylor Herbert.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped off the curb, and turned as I heard the screeching of tires, and saw the front grill of a semi truck baring down on me. I felt the impact, the bone shattering force as I was lifted off the ground and sent flying into the air, the pain consuming every inch of my being.

Somehow even my hair hurt, my but hurt, hell, even my nails hurt. And thats not bringing up everything else that hurt. And yeah, for anyone who's curious, _that_ hurt too.

I crashed into a parked car, sending spiderwebbing cracks up its windshield.

I coughed once, a red bubble inflating and then popping between my lips. I idly realized that one or both of my lungs had collapsed as I wheezed. People clustered around me, some on their phones with what sounded like the police, other just recording me as I bled out.

Yeah, real helpful lady with the red shirt, recording me and repeating, 'shit, that looks bad, is he dead?' Will really help the situation even if I am dead. Time seemed to slow as I laid on the back of the car. Through a herculean effort, I moved my head so I was staring up at the sky, I looked on as flock of birds…

Holy shit, was the world actually frozen? The flock wasn't moving, I belatedly realized that the people talking had stopped, I flopped my head back around too see that yes, everything had frozen, with one odd exception, a man in a dirty white suit who grinned at me as he strode forward.

The man smoothed his white suit, which was actually pristine with the exception of the cuffs on both his jacket and pants. As I looked down, I realized that his feet were actually dripping with what looked like oil.

Still smiling, the man sat on the car next, right next to me, he fidgeted closer, and then spoke, his voice smooth and melodious, like a choir, speaking all at once.

"Hello. Doing alright there?"

I did my best to say hello, and mostly curse him out for asking such a dumb question, but just continued gargling on my own blood, and all it did was make him shush me by placing one ink or oil stained finger on my bloody lips.

"Shush, do you want to be better?"

I nodded as hard as I could, all it really resulted in was a sort of positive quivering of my head that he apparently understood. He clapped his hands in delight before leaning closer, his eyes aflame with an inner glow that sent shivers up my shattered spine.

" _Gooood,_ " He purred. "Now, heres the deal, I am going to send you somewhere _else_ , you will have a letter when you wake up. It will tell you what your job is, I expect you to fulfill the end goal with all speed."

I coughed, my chest aflame with pain, trying to say that I needed a little more detail then that. Hejust patted my cheek, leaving a black handprint that looked almost like a tattoo.

"Don't worry about it my little errand boy, you will have power aplenty. But should you fail, even with all the power I plan on giving you?"

His hand grasped my shattered jaw and wrenched my head to stare directly into hellfire eyes that burned me to my very soul.

"Well, should you fail, you will wish that you died hear, in agony and alone, gawked at like an exhibit in a zoo. Clear?"

I gave another head quiver, whatever, this, this _thing_ , was going to have me do, he obviously was going to give me enough to get it done. I had to at least try, rather then dying here, chocking on my own blood. The man clapped his hands in glee after my positive response.

"Goody goody, now, just remember, your there to fulfill what the letter on your chest says. Good luck, and good hunting."

And abruptly, darkness consumed me.

 _Scene Break_

I opened my eyes too look at clear blue skies, dotted with the occasional white puffy cloud. I gasped as my lungs filled with air, I patted myself down, my hands searching for anything in pain. Finding nothing, I looked for the envelope, and there it was, pinned to my chest.

I took of the yellowed parchment and tore it open, and began reading feverishly.

 _Hello!_

 _First things first, Welcome to the Worm universe, second things second, your a girl._

I paused and placed one, tentative, long fingered hand down my pants and screamed. I looked back at the letter, ready to tear it too shreds if it didn't explain _really,_ _really well._

 _Yes, I know, but I wasn't joking about you being a girl. Your main goal in this is too keep Taylor Herbert safe. To that end, a friendly female figure that is not a villain would do Taylor a world of good before she gets stuck in the role as Skitter._

I sighed, really pissed about being stuck as a girl, but realized that there was probably a good point somewhere In there and kept reading,

 _But, to make it up to you and make you the epitome of a perfect bodyguard and assassin Ive gifted you with a suit of abilities._

 _You can turn on a Stranger ability that I call the SEP field, or in other words, the Someone Else's Problem. In essence, you turn it on, and you could walk up to someone in broad daylight, shoot them, and walk away, and no one would stop you. It also works over electronics and recordings, so think about that and just take a stroll into a bank vault, fill up your bag with cash, and walk out. A second stranger ability is mostly for cosmetics, you can call up a dark fog to scare the crap out of people._

 _2\. Limited Changer ability. You can't make something out of nothing, but if you have the biomass and someone else hair, nail, or really anything with a good chunk of DNA, you can turn yourself into a copy of them for a few hours._

 _3\. Mover, two modes, the first is a quick jump that shifts you from one point to any other in line of sight. The second in a much longer range version that allows you to teleport to anywhere that you can clearly picture, carefully with this one though, if you aren't, you might end up halfway buried into a wall. Have Fun!_

 _4\. Striker. Nothing spectacular, but basically you know Kung-Fu and how to kill people with kung fu._

 _5\. Brute, again nothing spectacular, but you hit a little harder, and can take a little more punishment than even olympic athletes. What makes you special though is two fold. You can ignore pain, as in 'oh, is that a piece of rebar in my stomach and an arrow in my knee? Who cares? Not me, thats for sure.' And the second is, you recover much faster then a normal human, anything that fails to kill you, and you are up and about in a week, fully healed from anything short of a chopped off head in a month._

 _Cant have you laying down on the job now can I?_

 _6\. Final two abilities are what I classify as a Blaster ability. You can imbue any ranged weapon with a piercing ability to penetrate_ ** _anything._** _Yes,_ ** _ANYTHING_** _, End Bringers included, two issues to bring up, the first is that once past the initial target, the weapon in question will lose the penetration power. The second is that there is a limit, nothing bigger then a standard sized 50 caliber round, and only one shot at a time. The second is a blaster/thinker ability that grants you the ability to use any ranged weapon like you've been using it for years._

 _Now, abilities out of the way, Ive made a background so you can get right to work._

 _Your name is Moira Grey, part of the Grey clan who were indented to Danny Herbert's older brother. This life debt came in the form of providing a dedicated and trained, often Parahuman bodyguard. Danny's older brother passed away recently, leaving a will that declares the debt shall be passed to Taylor, meaning that you, Moira, as the latest in what I am sure will be a long line of Grey bodyguards for the Herbert line._

Really? A line of bodyguards? Convient excuse much? Shivering as I realized just how much I sounded like a teenage girl there, I kept reading.

 _That is your way in, you approach Danny and Taylor and just say what I wrote down, and make it clear that you will be around in one way or the other for the foreseeable future._

 _Considering that I inserted you the day after Taylor got released from the locker, and she's still in the psych ward dealing with the her new power, you'll be excepted pretty damn quick._

 _Now onto your list of objectives._

 _Primary goal is to protect Taylor Herbert, you are now the Robin and Alfred to her Batman._

 _Secondary goals_

 _Kill Sophia Hess, now that you're on site, your powers make hers obsolete, deal with her and make it permanent._

 _Deal with Coil, I would like it if the cauldron got him to use for End bringer fights, but if not, bury him six feet under._

 _Pull Armsmaster's head out of his ass, If you cant, same solution as Coil, end him permanently and quickly. A loose cannon like him can not be allowed to persist._

 _Emily Piggot, get her healed, good lady, but needs to get over Ellisburg before she kills herself over it._

 _Undersiders, as a whole, really minor but usefull, don't allow Taylor to become a villain if you can help it, but still get her in contact with the Undersiders, if they get rehabilitated you have the groundwork for a solid independent team._

 _Triumvirate, make it clear you know all, see all, but your only concern in Taylor Herberts well being. Remember, they all have weaknesses._

 _Thats about it, remember though, fail, and its back to the car for you._

 _Lucy_

 _P.S. I left you on the roof of Brockton General, Herberts are on the 4th floor. Your gear is by the door._

I put down the note and looked over to where the roof door was and cursed, there it was, a coat of some kind, a cowboy hat, realistic half skull mask, and a gun holster.

Fuck, Im some sort of ghost cowboy hero aren't I?

Great, just great.

I sighed as I shrugged on a long duster, and belted on the gun holster, the holster itself, noticeably empty.

I looked, and there it was, underneath the coat, nestled easily in my hand, a silver revolver with a textured ivory handle that felt right in my hand.

Deciding to pointedly ignore the fact that I was know an attractive, red haired Irish or Scottish teen, I opened the roof door and walked into the hospital, to go talk to a man about his daughter on one of the two worst days of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

Danny Herbert stared at his daughter, still unconscious, her pale flesh with needles jabbed here and there, flowing with antibiotics and fluids too start the long process of her healing. He stared at his shaking hands, the weight of what had happened to his daughter was sinking in bit by bit.

The worst part? It had been going on for years, and Emma Barnes, someone who he had ought was a friend had been one of three main tormentors of hid daughter, and he didn't even know that she was being bullied. Danny turned to see who was at the door to Taylor's hospital room as it opened.

In the doorway stood a pale, red haired girl, about his daughters age, her hair was contained in a bun with a few long hairs escaping here and their, in long streaks of color. She wore a simple black leather overcoat, with a red flannel shirt and tight white undershirt. Her legs were clad in a pair of simple blue jeans.

She wrung a large black hat nervously in her long fingers, but stopped when she noticed that Danny was staring at her, she stepped forward, her eyes firm.

"Mr. Herbert?"

Danny nodded. She reached into her coat and pulled out a yellowed envelope, sealed with glob of red wax. She passed to Danny and began speaking.

"Mr. Herbert, my name is Moira Grey, I am part of the Grey clan. In you hand you hold the last will and testament of your older brother. In it, your brother states that he wished for my services to be extended to Taylor."

Danny looked up at the girl, with one eyebrow raised.

"And why would my brother, with whom I have not spoken with for almost ten years, leave my daughter your services? What _are_ your services anyway?"

Moira shrugged.

"My services are everything and anything that your daughter requirers. I am a black belt in Aikido and Jujitsu. I am also a Cordon Bleu chef, and award winning marksman, I also am an explosive and chemical expert. I am here to serve your daughter as her bodyguard and anything else she requests of me."

Danny looked at Moira, his jaw hanging loosely.

"So, why on earth is my brother giving Taylor a teenage bodyguard?"

Moira looked Danny in the eye, searching for something, and apparently finding it, nodded in satisfaction.

"I am also a second generation parahuman. But, as I said, I have been trained with nothing else in mind other then protecting your daughter."

She gestured at the will Danny held in his hands.

"That will states, that Taylor's receives a solid third of his estate, there is a special addendum to that will that I shall serve as Taylor's bodyguard."

Dan sighed, he looked like he was about to speak, but his mouth just twisted, forming words that he couldn't voice for a few moments, he stopped, took a breath in, and tried again, this time, the words coming out.

"I dont know about this. Give me time to think about it ok?"

A nod.

"Do you know where I live?"

Another nod.

"Fine. Meet me there at 6 o'clock tonight. I should have an answer for you by then."

Another nod, and Moira walked out of the hospital room, gently closing the door behind her, leaving Danny alone with his comatose daughter, and the beeping of hospital machines.

 _Scene Break_

I walked down darkened streets, taking in the sights and sounds of Brockton bay, the ivory handled pistol at my hip, my wide brimmed hat crammed onto my head, and my hands caressing the half mask, portraying a very realistic, skeletal lower jaw.

I had to wonder, what the hell was I supposed to do, Danny would most likely except me into the house hold, even if just so I could could cook, the letter that I had handed Danny made it clear that all my services were payed up for at least the next fifty years. The only problem is how I handle her super human career. She needed to be able to acclimate, and become a hero while still staying on good terms with both the PRT and the Undersiders who would be integral in Taylor's future endeavors and her mental health.

The Kephri endgame had to be avoided at all costs.

I stopped and cocked my head as I heard the distinct sounds of gunfire and shouting. I sighed and clipped my half mask to my face, and slung the low over my face. I ran up the side of a nearby wall, my boots scraping against brick as I fought for purchase and hauled myself onto the roof.

Jogging over I activated my SEP field so that I could approach undetected. I cautiously peaked my head over the side of the roof and saw what looked like two groups of people fighting, with the occasional gunshot.

The first group were all white with the occasional shaved head and Swastika tattoo. The second group were Asians of one denomination or the other, dressed in red and black. There was really no more then 12 people.

I looked down at my pistol and sighed, a six shooter versus 12 armed opponents.

 _Wonderful._

I called up my fog, directing it to slowly creep up to every side of the fighting gang members. They didn't notice until the fog had spread all around them, limiting the vision they could see to just a few feet in front of themselves. For some reason I could still see clear silhouettes.

 _Scene Break_

Jonny was freaking out, sweat pouring down his face, and piss going down his leg. One second, he and the rest of the boys were throwing down with those ABB slants, and then this fog comes out of nowhere! Then, this _thing_ , puts a bullet right into Mick's skull, dropping him like a rock. It turned to regard Jonny and the others in turn, its freaky skeleton jaw rattling, and a pair of eyes glinting in the shade of its wide brimmed hat.

It blurred into motion, drawing and firing its gun in rapid sequence, the ivory handled revolver clicked empty, and for a second Jonny felt hope, but then the thing with a face of bone, shadow, and fog through back its coat, revealing rows of well shaped throwing knives, it flicked its fingers rapidly, and with a whistle the knives began burying themselves in flesh and bone.

The last thing Jonny felt was a burning sensation as a blade penetrated his eye.

 _Scene Break_

As I finished with the last gang member, I looked around too see two bangers still amongst the living, and as luck would have it, one from each gang.

I grimaced slightly as I pushed the two bloody figures to sit up against the wall. Making sure my hat obscured everything but a slight glimpse of my obsidian colored eyes, I spoke, and almost jumped as my voice came out a sinister whisper. Deciding to roll with it, I went for broke with the intimidation factor.

"Hello Gentlemen, now, I need to send a message to both of your bosses, and I can do this by lodging a bullet in your brain pan, or you can deliver it. Now, I hope that you would prefer to remain amongst the living?"

There frantic head shakes almost gave me the giggles, but I persevered and spoke cheerily, purposefully copying Lucy's demeanor.

"Wonderfull!" I rasped. "This is the message I want you to take to Kaiser and Lung."

I placed my one hand on each of their jaws and began squeezing, slowly increasing the pressure.

"You will got to your leaders, you will tell them that this uncivilized savagery will no longer be tolerated, if I catch shit like this happening to civilians, then you get a bullet to the brain. So warnings, no second chances."

I dropped them and walked away, tossing one last parting remark over my shoulder as I left the thugs in the alleyway.

"Tell them that Marshal White and the Mist comes for all, no matter their station."

As I rounded the corner, I activated the SEP field, pulled my half mask down and puked, emptying my stomach until my throat hurt and my eyes burned, the faces of the men I just killed flashing through my mind.

After my stomach settled, I wiped my mouth, set my mask back into place, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

Danny stared at the trench coated teen sitting across the table from him.

One Moira Grey, a teenage parahuman bodyguard willed to his daughter in his older brothers will. If it had been any other day, any other time, he might have dismissed the teens services, but now, with his daughter lying comatose in a hospital bed, he really didn't have much choice.

"You are hired. Effective immediately. Is there anything I need to pay you, or need to do?"

The red head nodded.

"I am payed a weekly stipend out of a fund that your brother left to pay for my services, so you don't need to pay me. The only thing I need is a place from you to sleep, and for you to arrange for me to attend the same school, and the same classes as Taylor. I intend to protect Taylor from everything, including neglectful teachers and bullies masquerading as students."

Danny paused.

"What do we tell her? Do we just say that your her new bodyguard?"

Moira frowned in thought, then shook her head, strands of her red hair falling in front of her face.

"Im the one putting myself into your life. However you want to introduce me is fine, I would however recommend telling her that I am her to protect her, otherwise when she uncovers the truth she would hold it against me, making my roll more difficult."

Danny sighed and leaned back into his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose, his expression pensive.

"Alright, Im meeting with principle Blackwell tomorrow, I suppose its another demand for the list if I cant get them to transfer Taylor."

Moira blew her hair off of her face and frowned as it settled right back onto the tip of her nose.

"Do you mind if I come with you too meet Taylor's principle? I have enough experience with legal contracts that I should be able to assist."

Danny shrugged, resigned and basically just done with the day.

"Sure, why not."

 _Scene Break_

 _PRT headquarters_

Armsmaster, Director Emily Piggot, and Miss Milita all stared at crime scene photos before them.

Empire 88 _and_ ABB bodies strewn across a dirty alley, pinpoint knife and bullet wounds burned and buried in foreheads and major arteries.

Piggot looked at Armsmaster.

"And why is this on my desk?"

Armsmaster, his displeasure clear underneath his helmet frowned.

"Its a suspected third party Parahuman attack. If it had been from one gang or the other, the winners would have taken the bodies from their side, but since they didn't we have to assume that their is a third side. Whats more is that there is almost no forensic evidence whatsoever."

Piggot's eyebrow rose.

"What, no bullets, no knives?"

Armsmaster shook his head.

"There are actually plenty of both, but they are all freshly made, with no identifying marks, I would guess that the killer most likely makes his or her own weapons."

Piggot frowned.

"And was there any declared motive?"

Armsmaster shook his head.

Piggot sighed. "Great, just great."

 _Scene Break_

I quietly slipped outside of the house, my mask strapped onto my face, my gun to my hip, and my hat onto my head.

It was time to go hunting.

If theres anything I know form watching all this Batman movies, is that criminals, especially the super powered ones take a while to get the hint. I would have to have to make sure the lesson stuck, no matter how much it sucked.

To be fair, my 'teaching' efforts were doing a damn good job of distracting me from the fact that I was a chick now. And had superpowers.

Although, the super powers are awesome. I could do without the sex change though.

I idly scratched at an itchy nose as I vaulted between two close roofs.

I was nearing the docks when I head cussing, rapid fire and rather unimaginative. I looked down too see three figures deep in what seemed like a serious argument, peppered with a liberal amount of cursing,

And holy crap, all three of them were capes.

Skidmark, who was frankly disgusting to look at, his tight pants making me want to gag. Squealer, who actually was squealing as she talked, and Mush, his back loaded down with compressed garbage.

Shit, this would be hard to deal with, but might as well got with what worked last time, I started calling up the mist, coiling the dark grey tendrils around their feet, slowly thickening the fog until the three Merchant capes wouldn't be able too see any further then a few feet in front of them.

And they still didn't notice.

Huh. They really were absolutely strung out weren't they?

I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry as I realized just how easy this was going to be.

I activated the SEP field, pulled my revolver and breathed out slowly, centering myself, and then I teleported behind Mush.

 _Scene Break_

Squealer screamed as Mush abruptly collapsed, like a doll with its strings got cut, a small hole blasted through his forehead. A wraith like figure suddenly appeared from behind Mush, the only part of the things face that Squealer could see under the cover of a wide brimmed brown leather hat was its lower jaw that was fleshless, boney, and grinning.

Squealer ducked behind a nearby dumpster as more shots rang out, then screams and the sound of metal cutting through flesh. And then silence.

Finally a voice that was as dry, and cold as a desert at night spoke, absolutely glacial in its tone and resolution.

"Squealer, come out now, or should I start send bullets at the dumpster?"

Squealer shook as almost solid tentacles of fog oozed their ways towards her frantically scrabbling form. And then suddenly the trench coated figure seemed to jump into existence in front of her, causing Squealer too shriek. It held its gun in one nonchalant hand and spoke again in her bone dry, ice cold tone.

"You are no longer welcome in Brockton, is that clear?"

Squealer nodded frantically, her dirty hair flopping back and forth as she tried to make sure that the thing in front of her with the tendrils of fog leaking from its coat truly understood its sincerity. The thing spoke again, its unmoving, skeletal mouth somehow giving off a distinctly cheery impression.

"I do have one thing that I want you to do before you leave Brockton, can you do one thing for me?"

Squealer nodded some more, desperate and willing to do anything that would get her away from the thing that had just killed Skiddy and Mush as easily as she built a ride. The figure just patted her on the shoulder, ignoring her obvious flinch.

"Im so glad to hear that, what I want you to do is very, very simple. All you have to do is wait until the PRT gets here, and then tell them that Marshal White and the Mist are here to do what they never could, or never would. Tell them that I plan on ending anyone who stands in my way."

The figure stood up, the mist beginning to thicken around it.

"Make sure to tell them, that I wont kill any Protectorate or Wards who come after me, but that doesn't mean that I wont knee cap anyone who try to get in my way, child or otherwise. Can you remember all that ?"

Squealer eat nodding, her head shaking as she crawled backwards away from the slowly disappearing figure, her hands scrabbling for purchase in the trash filled alley.

With one final tip of its hat, the thing disappeared, leaving Squealer alone with the bodies of her fellow merchant capes.

She was still muttering the message one an over, trying to desperately remember the message that she had been ordered to give to the PRT as the lights and sirens of police and PRT arrived, breaking up the last of the fog, sending spikes of red and blue light through the rapidly growing light of dawn.

 _Scene Break_

 _Threat assessment on vigilante cap 'Marshal White_

 _Marshal White is a violent vigilante that is considered armed and extremely dangerous. Due to recent statements from one 'Squealer' a Merchant tinker cape that was found at the sight of a double murder. The other two victims were one 'Skidmark' the leader of the Merchants, and the other was Mush, the Merchants muscle. According to the statement the figure teleported behind Mush and shot him in the head without warning. Squealer understandably panicked and done for cover, she was understandably panicked without a ride around._

 _After a brief but intense fight, the figure also killed Skidmark. It then engaged her in conversation, and asked her to relay a message that essentially boiled down too a few things._

 _The first was that the figure was there in order to do what the PRT could or would not do. The second part of the message that any Protectorate or Ward member in his way might not be met with lethal force, but they would be met with extreme force._

 _Assessment is as follows._

 _Mover: Possible teleportation. (tentative 5 if true.)_

 _Shaker: Possible fog manipulation (4 if true. See Vigilante Mist file for further information)_

 _Brute: No signs of Brute powers._

 _Breaker: No signs of Breaker powers, witnesses state the Marshal's face is largely impossible to see, and that his lower jaw is skeletal while the eyes are obscured by shadow. Possible breaker form or changer form. Could also simply be a high-tech mask._

 _Master: All victims reported utter terror when confronted by Marshal White, possible aura abilities similar to Glory Girl shaker abilities. (6 once confirmed.)_

 _Tinker: Marshal White's guns are the possible result of tinker tech, the bullets fired from the gun pierced straight through Skidmarks forcefields. (5 tinker rating)_

 _Blaster: Other then the Marshal's six shooter, he has shown no ranged powers._

 _Thinker: No powers shown, possible 1 or 2 due to skill in combat and skill in use of psychological warfare._

 _Striker: Seems proficient in the use of martial arts, again, no other powers shown._

 _Changer: Reported Physical appearance is likely the result of Changer powers, once confirmed rating would fall at a solid 7 due to extreme nature of change._

 _Trump: No Trump powers reported or confirmed._

 _Stranger: Likely Stranger powers, was reported to have appeared from no where, possible invisibility which would place ranking at an high 4, low 5 with ease._

 _Rules for engagement/contact_

 _Marshal White has stated that he would become aggressive but non-lethal if Protectorate or Wards 'got in his way', as such nonviolence is recommended unless Marshal White is discovered in the midst of committing a serious crime._

 _Recommended first contact capes are as follows Miss Milita, Gallant, Vista, Velocity, or Gallant._

 _Vigliante Cape Mist_

 _Shaker: Only power attributed to Mist is an extreme control over the shape and speed of mist. If confirmed it would put Mist's shaker ability at a 4 for the range and power of the ability._

 _Further notes for Vigilante cape Mist: It is unclear if the cape known as Mist actually exists, Mist has not been seen, but Marshal white has stated on two occasions so far that there was both 'Marshal White and the Mist.'_

 _Until the existance of Vigilant cape Mist has been confirmed one way or the other, no action or recommendations can be made towards Mist._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Taylor's eyes opened as she slowly became awake, the beeping of the heart monitor, the low whine of high-powered lights, and the too clean smell of a hospital. She looked around groggily, and sitting in the seat to her left, with a hat slouched over her face was, a cowboy?

Really?

Taylor groaned as she sat up, startling the other person who Taylor realized was a woman. The other woman came to in a blur of motion, one hand going to a gun holster before she apparently realized that there was no danger, and relaxed slightly as she pulled on a duster that had been laying on the back of her chair. The red haired woman turned and smiled at Taylor.

"Hello Taylor, my name is Moira, its a pleasure too meet you."

Taylor coughed as she tried to speak. Moira winced as she realized that her throat was dry and hastily held up a blue plastic cup with a bendy straw to Taylors lips. Taylor drank greedily as she realized just how thirsty she was, as she drank Moira cautioned her.

"Try to drink slowly. You've been out for a while."

Once she had drank her fill, Taylor tried speaking again.

"Why are you here?"

 _Scene Break_

I winced internally. This was going to be a hard sell. I wished Danny were here to help.

"I…" I began slowly. "I am your new bodyguard Taylor."

Cue total incomprehension as I rushed to explain.

"Your father was not the one who hired me, your uncle passed away recently, and actually willed you my services as well as enough money to pay for both my services, and your education a few times over."

I supposed it was true enough. On the backside of the letter there had been a list of bank accounts and an explanation as to their uses. Now, were they from some random uncle of Taylors? Don't care. What was important was that I had millions of dollars in untraceable money.

Taylor was still just looking at me.

"My family have been professional warriors and bodyguards for the past five hundred years. Your uncle earned our loyalty by saving the patriarch of that time. After that, he earned a bodyguard for himself, and the ability to secure our services for any other family. After his death in which a cousin of mine also died while attempting to protect him, we found that in his will, he had made arrangements for one of the Grey clan to enter service as your bodyguard."

And she was still looking at me. Really? No reaction even after you just essentially learned that you just got a bodyguard form a ancient family of warriors? Really?

"Wheres my dad?"

Oh.

"He went out to go get a cup of coffee. Ill go get him."

I stood up, calmly strapped on my gun, and left to go grab Danny.

I motioned him aside as I shut the door quietly.

"She's awake, but I don't know how well she's taking this. Try and get her on board, and I'm going to head back to the house, make sure you have a good meal waiting for you, and I can bring some back if Taylor doesn't get discharged today."

Danny nodded and patted me on the shoulder in reassurance before entering the hospital. I left the hospital through main doors, already reaching into my coat pocket for my mask.

I activated my SEP field as I walked away, but then paused as I held up the mask to my face, my hands shaking slightly, the realities catching up to me.

I had been a normal, nerdy, guy. Now, I was a red headed, teenage girl, who in the space of a few days had already amassed a kill count in the double digits.

What the fuck was I doing?

I felt a phantom twinge in my ribs that reminded me, I was doing this to save my life, and maybe that of others.

I strapped on the mask, tilted my hat, and got ready to go to work.

 _Scene Break_

Aegis, leader of Brockton bays wards with his least favorite person on the team.

Shadowstalker.

There was dead silence between them, usually they would be bickering back and forth, trading insults as he attempted to her to open up, and failing at it, he had to admit, in an epic fashion. But tonight, it felt like there were eyes upon them, they had already reported it to the console, but Clockblocker, the ward on duty for the night, had just mocked them.

That hadn't stopped the tension from rising as they went along their patrol.

Both wards started as they heard a feminine scream in the distance.

Aegis arrived with Shadowstalker in tow to see a grungy merchant with a gun menacing a cute redheaded teen dressed in jeans and a tight red shirt.

"Give me yer wallet!" The druggy slurred. The redheaded woman shook her head furiously as she pressed herself against the brick wall of the alley she had been cornered in. Aegis and Shadowstalker both jumped down behind the thug, the woman eyes lighted up as she saw them.

"Put the gun down, or be taken down."

The Merchant whirled, gun in hand, and there was a shot, and Shadowstalker went down. Aegis sprang forward and threw a heavy handed, panicked punch that crunched as it made contact, sending the merchant spiraling into a nearby wall.

Panicking, his heart low in his throat, Aegis turned to Shadowstalker. She lay on the ground motionless, a small hole, in the center of her forehead. Aegis swallowed, and called it in.

"Console. This Aegis. Ward down, I repeat Ward down."

Clockblocker's voice came over the console, for once, professional and clipped.

"This is the console. Which ward is down."

"Shadowstalker… S-she's dead."

And when Aegis turned to find the woman they had just saved, but the red head was gone, gone like a fading breeze.

 _Scene Break_

I sighed as I walked away, my SEP field up. That had been even easier then I expected. I had dropped off my costume at the Hebert's house after I had picked up a couple different changes of clothes.

Dressed in some of the new clothes, and then I'd just walked around Merchant territory for a few hours with my gun in a small, localized SEP field. Id been mugged a few times and called for help, but no one had answered so Id just shot the first few. But then Id gotten really lucky with the last one. I had expected to have to pull bait duty for at least a few days, but Shadowstalker had been patrolling with Aegis when the Merchant had tried to mug me. When the Merchant had turned to confront the the leader of the Wards and my target, I had slipped the gun out and taken my shot before cloaking and calmly walking away, out of the alley, and back toward the Hebert house.

One target down, and only a few more dozen, way more difficult ones to go.

 _Fan-freaking-tastic._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Taylor and Danny broke off from their arguments as Moira stepped through the door. The red head paused and cocked her head as she silently regarded the father daughter duo.

"So… Come to a decision?"

Taylor looked away with a frustrated expression on her face as Danny sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"We… Have…" Danny paused, his face contorting. "Taylor has agreed to you acting as her bodyguard at home, and to being her bodyguard at school contingent on the idea that you would be going undercover as a transfer student, and wouldn't interact with her at school."

Moira cocked one eyebrow at the sullen teenager.

"Really?"

 _Scene Break_

"Really?" I asked.

That little sullen shit is going to turn down a bodyguard? After the experience she just had. There goes some of my respect. I turned to Danny and gave him my best 'polite' and 'not homicidally pissed at all' smile.

"Danny, could I please have the room so I can have a nice, _gentle,_ talk with your daughter?"

Danny looked doubtful for a second and then nodded and left, heading out to the side garage.

I turned to the teen and frowned.

"Alright. Im going to put my cards on the table. I am here to protect you. I am here because your uncle willed my services to you in his will. I also know your a Parahuman."

Taylor looked at me, shock written in ever line of her face.

"H-how? I literally _just_ figured it out a few hours ago."

I smiled. I had to admit to myself it was pretty nice to see the rather annoying sullen attitude of the teen turned on its nose. I nodded at shellshocked brunette.

"I do. One part of my powers is that I am a pre-cog of considerable power. I recognized you a being a confirmed Parahuman once I saw you lying the hospital bed. All potential futures, pointed to you being a Parahuman of no small ability."

I knew I was lying, but how else was I supposed to explain my future knowledge? It would sound way crazier to say that I read it. I broke myself out of my inner musings on falsehoods as Taylor scoffed.

"A powerful parahuman huh? Well how does bug control count as a impressive power?"

"It does when you can control hundreds of thousands of insects all at once."

I had to bite back an unmanly giggle at her dumbfounded expression. I shrugged my shoulders, my dusters leather creaking.

"Have you ever tired controlling more then one insect at once? There are a thousand and one things you can do with your powers, and soon, if you practice, you can become one of the most powerful and feared capes on the planet. And thats no matter wether you choose to be a hero, a villain, a rogue, or anything else."

Taylors mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally managed to speak in halting tones.

"Why would you do this for me? How do you know these things?"

I smiled my best kind, soft, and friendly smile.

"I would do this for you Taylor because your uncle was one of the best men I knew, most of my family owes him our lives in one way or the other, and now that he's died, our loyalty has passed onto you, and eventually that means you will eventually gain the command of a clan of bodyguards and assassins so deadly and prolific that before Scion came we were responsible for a solid quarter of all contract killings for organized crime on the planet, but for now that means that you have me at your beck and call, a completely loyal and trustworthy friend and confidant who is quite literally bound in honor and blood to you and would happily sacrifice her own life to ensure your health and happiness."

Now, what I had just told Taylor there was a complete and total lie, at least I think so, but the bigger and more unbelievable lie, the easier it became to swallow. And in this case, the teen was swallowing it, hook, line, and sinker.

Of course, I didn't actually know wether or not there was a actual Grey clan in this universe…

Whatever, I shrugged mentally and got back to the task of cornicing Taylor to pull her head out of her ass. And if it needed a liberal application of bull crap to get it going? So what?

Taylor was just looking at me with an expression of absolute befuddlement that slowly faded into one of emotional devastation that likes of which I had only seen on medical patients who had just been told, after getting ready to die that they would survive.

"W-what do you think I should do?"

I shrugged again as I leaned forward, that kind smile still stuck to my face like an acid burn.

"You can do whatever you want, thats the thing, I am here to support you in whatever goals you decide are worth pursuing, you want to become a hero equal to the Triumvirate? I will do my best to train you and protect you as you go."

My smile became just a touch dark despite my best efforts.

"If you decide to become a villain? I will be your loyal lieutenant, you assassin in the dark and the shadow. I will become the steel fist with which you shall destroy your enemies. And if you simply decide to set aside your powers and live a normal life, I will act as a friend, a confidant, and anything else that you need."

I twitched as Taylor enveloped me in a hug and began crying.

"Thank you… Thank you…"

I sighed and hugged the bawling teen back, whispering words of reassurance and security that I really couldn't care less about, unfortunately these just cause her to cry harder.

Seriously, the hell is wrong with this girl?

 _Scene Break_

Later that night after I had managed to get Taylor to bed, and told Danny what was up, well, I had actually just told him that I had got Taylor firmly onboard the idea of her having a bodyguard, I slipped out for the night again.

My mask cinched to my face, my guns to my waist, my coat wrapped closely to me, and on top of my head, the awesome wide brimmed hat that I was absolutely in love with.

My gloved hands fell to the hilts of my guns, the leather squeaking slightly against the ivory handles.

Time to see what else I can get done before going to school with Taylor tomorrow…

 _Scene Break_

Vista and Clockblocker where in the middle of their patrol when they heard the screams, rapidly followed by gunshots. Vista shot a glance at her teammate who nodded, his normally smiling face worn and drawn after the events of the last 24 hours.

Shadow Stalker might not have been a great teammate but she was still a ward.

Vista bent space around herself and Clockblocker and abruptly they were at the mouth of an alleyway almost a block away. The wards gagged as they looked onto a scene straight out of a horror movie.

Over a dozen corpses were strewn across the alley with pinpoint holes burned to their foreheads or other vital organs, the ones closest to the mouth of the alley had knives stuck in eyes, throats, and into foreheads with the scent of blood, piss and crap having like a shroud in the air.

The wards swallowed as they heard the metallic sound of triggers being pulled back, and then a voice like metal scraping bone.

"Why are you here?"

Vista and Clockblocker turned around slowly to see a relatively short figure, its face mostly obscured by its large, floppy hat.

Of course its open skeletal jaw with black mist dripping from it like saliva was very visible.

The things gloved hands were clutching a pair of bone handled revolvers that were pointed unwaveringly at the Wards head, and from its sleeves oozed more black fog that was swiftly devouring the alley.

The things mouth grinned open with an audible rasp when the wards failed to respond, and again it asked.

"Why. Are. You. Here."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

I stared at the apparently dumbstruck wards. I was carefully manipulatingting the mist to make it appear that it was dripping from my mouth and oozing form my sleeves, but I didn't think it was that scary, and the two ward looked like they were about to crap their pants.

Huh… Oh wait, thats right, I suppose that the two Wards in front of me are rather young. Aegis was had never killed or even seen death, and Vista was young enough that despite her experience as a Ward she would still be rather terrified of someone that had apparently just killed almost a dozen people.

Well, to be fair, not apparently, I had killed all of them, rather brutally in most cases, but they didn't know that for _sure_.

I was just the scary person with the skull face and a gun.

I gestured with my gun again, and spoke, my words being filtered through a high tech tinker tech voice changer that made my voice a a raspy, desiccated wreck.

"I ask again, Wards of the Protectorate, Aegis, Vista. Why are you here?"

Vista stepped forward, her fingers twitching as she prepared to bend space.

I sent one shot whining over Vista's shoulder, and then waggled my gun,

"Don't even think about it Vista…. If your hands so much as twitch, I put a bullet in your eye, and then but another in Aegis, severing his brain stem, I don't know how effective his regeneration is, but he is supposedly about as tough as a normal human, so I have a feeling that a severed brain stem would manage to kill him."

I repressed another unmanly giggle at the dumbfounded and terrified expressions on their faces, because dammit I am a manly nerdy man! Of course, I should probably also feel badly about terrifying a couple of teenagers, but, quite frankly, I was giving far to little shits, and getting far too many giggles to think of scaling down the scare factor. I gestured with my long barreled revolver again, and spoke, harder this time.

"Why are you here Wards of Brockton Bay?"

 _Scene Break_

Vista repressed a shiver as the skeletal faced creature in the duster spoke again. She carefully and slowly raised her hands, not wanting to get shot again, or let Aegis get shot, because frankly, it was terrifying how quickly and easily the other person had assessed Aegis's weaknesses. Vista spoke calmly and softly, remembering her lessons on hostage negotiation, honestly, she never thought she have to use those skills, but now they might just save her life.

"My name is Vista, I'm a member of the Wards as you apparently know, I'm here because while on patrol, we heard gunshots and came to investigate, can I know your name, since you have us at gun point, if only so I have something to put on the wanted notice?"

Vista interjected the last bit sardonically, trying to interject some levity to see just what the reaction would be.

The figure lowered, but did not holster its pistol.

"I am Marshal White. Vacate the area immediately. I already gave one warning to the PRT via Squealer. This is the last. Do not get in my way again."

The Marshal turned on one heel, holstering his gun, and with a flare of the black duster strode away, out of the alleyway.

Vista quickly bent space, attempting to come up from behind Marshal White, but the Marshal, after turning around the corner had disappeared, the only evidence that he had actually been there was a pile of bodies, the knives and bullets left buried within.

 _Scene Break_

I sighed contentedly as I placed my gear back in its proper place, hidden in the floor-boards basement where I was sleeping. Another couple of people dead, a few of the next generation traumatized for life, all in all, a successful day.

And tomorrow, tomorrow was the first day that I would go to Winslow with Taylor, and I **had** to make a positive first contact with Emma, well, I say positive first contact. What I mean is I have to physically plant my foot so far up Emma's ass that it resets her brain and gets rid of her predator and prey programming, aka, her tendency for idiocy.

As I laid down for a few hours rest, I wondered idly, how far would I get along my path before Cauldron figured out my presence… That brought up a secondary question, I remembered reading online rumors about Cauldron being responsible for Annette Hebert's death, but I couldn't remember if that was canon or not, hmm… I shrugged to myself because really? I just don't give a shit.

 _Scene Break_

Well. That had gone about as well as expected, a gaggle of teenagers surrounded me, gawking and whispering as I applied just that little of extra torque on the shoulder beneath me so that it dislocated with a sickening pop. I then stood up and placed one, artistic kick to the side of Emma Barnes's head, sending her to dreamland, or possibly death, but I felt remarkably little guilt about beating the little shit like a rented red-headed stepchild after what she had said to Taylor, admittedly it had also made me forgo any thought of deprogramming the little jerk.

Hmmm, is it sexist that I don't care about hitting a woman anymore know that I am technically one?

 _15 minutes ago_

Emma looked up as Taylor entered the cafeteria, that was surprising, the weakling actually had the guts to come to the cafeteria, it must have been because Sophia hadn't been here for the past few days, but she still should have known better.

Emma sighed as she got to her feet, she had to admit, even if it was just to herself, she used to care about Taylor, and she had tried to make her strong, but the other girl had refused fight back, and so Taylor had consigned herself to the trash pile of prey.

Although, Emma noticed something new, Taylor was talking to a rather attractive red-headed teen. Emma hadn't seen the other girl anywhere before, so she must be a transfer student.

If Taylor thought that a new student could protect her, she had another thing coming. Emma stood up, and walked over to where Taylor was sitting, the mousey brown-haired teen shrank back as Emma approached, but seemed to swell with confidence as the other teen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Emma snarled inwardly, _that_ , would have to end _now_.

"So Taylor, back so soon? I thought you wouldn't be back for at least a week, to busy crying like when your mom died."

 _Scene Break_

I turned around, wiping by bloody hands on a strip of fabric I had torn from the now unconscious Emmas dress just in time to see a red faced and panting Principle Blackwell arrive at a brisk jog.

"What on earth happened here?!"

The key to this would be a quick and believable explanation, I might have Blackwell under my thumb for now by virtue of our last conversation, but I she could use this to get rid of me she would, so, with that in mind, I calmly stepped forward.

"Principle Blackwell, I am afraid that Emma Barnes approached are table, and after many threatening remarks, proceeded to act aggressively by laying hands on me, and in defense of myself and my friend, I reacted."

Blackwell just looked at me, her eyes calculating. To give credit where credit is due, the rather moral-less woman was actually quite intelligent, she was just mercenary as all hell. But since my job was to make sure that for the next few weeks that were left in the quarter here at Winslow, Taylor remained safe, happy, and above all, on track for the an optimal arrival and resolution of the golden morning. Once the next three weeks were over, the transfer to Arcadia that I had brute forced with an obscene donation would go through.

God, I still had the shivers when I considered just how many hundreds of thousands of dollars that I had poured into Arcadia to get a transfer for Taylor.

In the meantime though… Blackwell seemed to have reached a conclusion and gestured roughly for me to follow her.

Once we arrived at her office, she closed and locked the door before turning to look at me with haunted, terrified eyes.

"So how do you want me to sell this?"

A smile spread across my face as I looked at the older woman.

"What a wonderful question Mrs. Blackwell, heres what I want you to do…"

I then outlined my plans for Emma, and _oh_ were they a doozy.

 _Blackwells office - Moira's discussion with the Principle_

Blackwell sighed as she got ready for the inevitable blow out that was to come when she had her talk with Danny Hebert. She didn't actually doing this, but honestly it was her job, and the happiness of one student was worth all the benefit that came with having a Ward attend Winslow.

Just then her office door opened and in walked a young red headed girl. Blackwell was about to open her mouth to ask who the hell she was when a gun just _materialized_ and the barrel was shoved into her mouth, cracking into her front teeth painfully. Blackwell froze as the teen spoke.

"Heres what your'e going to do. I am going to ask a question, or tell you to do something, you are going to nod yes or no. If you do anything els other then nod, your office will get a new paint job, you renege on anything I tell you to do, I kill you, your family, your dog, your neighbors, and quite frankly anyone that you know, and that I might feel irritate me, clear?"

A shaky, tear-stricken nod. The teen patted Blackwell softly on the cheek.

"Good _job_ Mrs. Blackwell, this seems like the start of a beautiful friendship."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

After my, rather _climactic_ first day of school with Taylor we wandered in the general direction of her house. I walked side by side with her, laughing and joking with her, keeping her distracted from what I just did to her friend. But even though the majority of my attention was on Taylor. I kept scanning my surroundings for any faces that I would recognize, and lo, there was a willowy blond sitting in a corner of the bus, her eyes fixed on me, I glanced at her, and she shuddered before smoothing her face into a calculated non-expression.

Well, _hellooo_ Lisa…

I whispered for Taylor to go sit in one of the empty window seats and place her bag beside her to discourage anyone sitting next to her while I was busy. She nodded, and gave Lisa a speculative, almost angry look before finding her seat. I practically floated over to the seat next to Lisa and opened my mouth speak.

 _Scene Break_

Lisa shuddered as she made eye contact with the redheaded Irish teen. The red-head was talking with a slim and mousey looking brunette, but at the same time was showing an almost supernatural level of awareness of her surroundings. At first she had assumed that she was maybe a martial artist, but then her power had done the equivalent of walking up to her, and slapping her in the face, it screamed at Lisa.

' _killer, trained, powers, currently armed, does not need armament to kill, could kill everyone on the bus, not their original body, placed into their body by# ^ & %& ^*….'_

Lisa winced as her power went blue screen, and carefully smoothed her face into a non-expression as the pale teen smirked at her before whispering in her companions ear who glared at Lisa. Lisa's power whispered that while the brunette was still a danger, she wasn't nearly at the level of the red-head.

 _'_ _triggered, has powers, is new to her powers, is rapidly becoming deathly loyal to the other girl, thinks the world of the other girl, willing to cause serious harm to protect the other girl, becoming obsessed with the other girl'_

Lisa became so entranced with trying to read the other girl to see what information she could glean that see didn't even notice when other girl sat down, and had to surprise a scream when the teen spoke.

"Hello there Lisa. Or should I say Tattletale?"

 _Scene break_

I suppressed the snicker as Lisa jumped. She turned to me and gazed at me. I just smirked and sat still. If the descriptions of her powers were accurate, she would be erroring out unless she focused her mental questioning on _very_ specific portions of her questions. She opened and closed her mouth few times before finally asking.

"Do you work for Coil?"

I shook my head, a little insulted that she actually thought someone as gifted in every sense of the word would work for that putz. And then I remembered that because of the influence of a _much_ higher power, she most likely wouldn't be able to get a read on me. Lisa's lips pursed adorably, and then she leaned a little away as she realized that the scary Irish teen next to her was attracted.

Hey, I was a red-blooded male. She's an adorable blond. Sue me.

Lisa looked a little disgusted, but thoughtful. I could almost see the hamster on steroids running on the wheel in her mind. It almost made me break out into thrice be dammned un-manful giggles when she finally opened up her mouth mouth and I could almost hear the hamster squeaks.

"Then if you don't work for Coil… _who_ do you work for?"

I creased my lips in irritation.

 _Okay, really?_

What says I have to work for anyone? I just shrugged.

"Does it matter if I say, that if you help me deal with Coil in a permanent fashion in a few weeks, you are then free and clear?"

Lisa started, and then licked her lips in an unconscious show of desire.

 _Gotcha_

"Why in a few weeks?"

"Because I said so."

All I got from that was a blank look. So sue me, I couldn't think of a better lie in time, and it wasn't like I could tell her that I wanted to wait until the Undersiders had their run _-_ in with Lung, so that they would be more amenable to a change in management, Lisa if I remembered her character right, she didn't have anywhere else to go.

Was I manipulating a teenage runaway to aid and abet murder, and then to hopefully stick to a life of crime?

Yes. Yes I was.

Did that probably make me a terrible person?

Yes. Yes it did.

Did I care?

No. No I didn't.

After a few more minutes of talking with Lisa, we exchanged contact information and I went over to sit next to Taylor for the remainder of the trip, which turned out to be pretty short, most of the trip had been taken up by me talking to Tattletale.

I waved cheerily as Taylor and I left the bus to walk the remaining distance to Taylor's house.

 _Scene Break_

Lisa's fingers tapped nervously on the back of the seat in front of her like a master pianist.

Was she serious? Was she going to take down Coil?

The red headed teen was dangerous, that was for sure, but was she actually powerful enough to take out Coil?

What if it was a trap or some sort of test of loyalty for her?

But, in the end, did she really have any choice?

Lisa had many, many questions, but no real answers.

 _Scene Break_

I looked at the mask in my hand. The ivory glinting warmly up at me in the lights of my room. It was time, once again. I shivered. Even if it was to secure my own life, what I was doing… It wasn't good. Not by any stretch.

I had amassed a kill count in the double digits, and was maneuvering myself to kill even more people in short order.

Sighing, I snapped on the mask, belted my gun to my hip, plopped my hat onto the top of my head, and then grabbed my duster from here it hung.

I might not like it, but I had already started, having already destabilized the Merchants, whatever the gangs did in the intervening power struggle would be on my head.

 _Scene Break_

Lung snorted angrily as he listened to one of his lieutenants speak, the _impudence,_ the **arrogance** of that absolute WEAKLING to DARE lay down terms to **him**?! The Dragon of Kyushu!?

Lune snarled and slammed the desk in front of him, his fist sending spiderwebbed cracks throughout the glass surface.

"I want everyone on the streets on alert! 500 thousand for this cowards head!"

 _Scene Break_

In his penthouse, Max Anders, also known as Kaiser, looked at the report detailing much the same thing that had been told to Lung.

Unlike Lung however, he smiled, wrote a quick note, and then sat back in his chair, his fingers laced behind his head.


End file.
